Gorillaz I: Un Comienzo, Una Banda, Una Meta
by BlackieDream
Summary: Sabemos que en teoría la historia completa de Gorillaz,pero ¿sabemos acaso de como lidiaron con una niña que no hablaba inglés? o ¿Por qué Paula Cracker engaño a 2D? En este fic respondere todas esas preguntas y más.
1. Comienzo

Hola que tal, soy BlackieDream y este es mi primer fanfic de Gorillaz, he de decir que he planeado este proyecto alrededor de un mes para entregar algo decente y bueno a todos los fans de la banda, aparte de saciar mi gusto personal. Este es mi gran proyecto y será una trilogía, está es la primera y los inicios de la banda al igual que los orígenes de cada participante a lo largo de la historia. Esta parte en especial abarca desde sus inicios hasta la primera separación, veremos a la banda conocerse, como era Paula y porque hizo lo que hizo, cómo lidian tres hombres con una pequeña que no habla su idioma, en fin; tratare de responder esta y mil preguntas más que se nos forman cuando pensamos en el nombre Gorillaz.

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz pertenece exclusivamente a Damon Albarn y Jamie ****Hewlett, su historia, sus escenarios y su mundo completo. Hago está publicación sin fines de lucros y solo por placer.**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en Londres la lluvia poco a poco se detenía, un muchacho flaco y con cabello azul miraba por la ventana desde una tienda de Instrumentos llamada "Emporio de Órganos del Tío Norm", ese día no habían tenido clientela así que decidió cerrar temprano e irse a su apartamento, por lo que no estaba muy ansioso, ya que en la mañana peleó con su novia. En parte entendía que estuviera cansada de vivir así y que su trabajo no fuera tan fructífero como quisiera, pero esa vieja tienda era como su segundo hogar; para él era perfecta, no era muy sociable y su timidez no le ayudaba a superarlo, así que trabajar en un lugar donde no entraban muchas personas era "casi" su trabajo ideal, sería completo si pudiera ganar un poco más pero él entendía perfectamente la situación.

Metido aún en sus pensamientos cerró la tienda y se dirigió a su apartamento, decidió caminar a pesar que la distancia era considerable, la tenue llovizna lo calmaba y lo hacía relajarse, en su mente se repetía una canción que escribió hacía una semana en el papel sanitario del baño, le encantaba, no sabía cómo le habían llegado las letras y en las circunstancia en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Después de una hora de camino llego a casa, subió las escaleras que lo llevaban al apartamento y rezando porque Paula no siguiera enojada entró despacio, le llego el olor de pasteles de vegetales, algo que le pareció un poco raro; a pesar de que Paula era una gran cocinera gracias a su trabajo de ayudante de cocina, no era frecuente que cocinara algo elaborado en casa, se asomo a la división del apartamento con la cocina y ella, al notarlo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva mientras apagaba el horno.

-Quería disculparme por haberte gritado esta mañana-respondió la pregunta que estaba clara en su mente, esté se acerco y le abrazó dando a entender con eso que la pelea estaba olvidada.

Al día siguiente Stuart Pot estaba en la tienda contando el poco dinero que ganaron en la semana, cuando al dirigir su vista por la ventana, noto como un auto iba a toda velocidad en su dirección, no pudo si quiera pensar en refugiarse detrás del escritorio, al segundo siguiente no podía enfocar bien, sus ojos le pesaban, al final no podía mantenerse despierto así que de a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y lo que recuerda es una maldición y gritos.

Murdoc Niccals se encontraba en la sala de un hospital maldiciendo a aquel idiota que se le atravesó, él solo quería robar unos instrumentos para la banda más grandiosa del mundo, eso no tenía nada de malo pero él maldito gerente se tuvo que quedar ahí parado.

-Señor Niccals- le llamó él policía que lo estaba custodiando- Acompáñeme por favor.

En media hora estaban frente al juez, escuchando su sentencia, por los cargos no le pareció tan exagerada aunque la idea de cuidar a un vegetal no se le hacía tentadora.

Una semana después en una de sus tantas peleas con Paula Cracker la novia de aquel estúpido, quedó solo en el pequeño apartamento. Ya era rutina ir para allá después de cumplir con el servicio comunitario sentarse a beber una cerveza y ver la televisión, hasta que la bruja llegara; a veces para apartar el aburrimiento hablaba con el chico, le era difícil de admitir pero le daba algo de pena verlo siempre en la silla de ruedas, con la mirada pérdida.

Mientras trataba de alejar esos incómodos pensamientos se le ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta, contemplo la idea de dejar al muchacho solo, pero no se arriesgaría a morir a manos de esa demente pero sexy chica, sin pensar un poco más se lo llevo y lo coloco en el auto.

-Daremos un paseo amiguito, impresionaremos a algunas chiquillas sexys-y lanzando una carcajada arranco su Geep.

Llegó a un estacionamiento enorme y vació, en la cera del frente habían unas hermosas damiselas, que a pesar del frío, llevaban ropas que las dejaban lo suficientemente expuestas para que las apreciaran. Para causarles una "buena" impresión decidió dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, más al no tomar en cuenta el estado de su compañero no tomo precaución alguna, logrando que Stuart saliera volando golpeándose contra el pavimento.

-¡Maldición! por Satán que esta vez no lo haya matado-exclamó con preocupación, al observarlo noto como sus ojos se abrían, pero extrañamente no tenía pupilas, eran como un hueco negro sin fin alguno.

Poco a poco empezó a mover su cuerpo algo que alertó y extraño a la vez a Murdoc, con muecas de dolor en su rostro fue sentándose y con una expresión de confusión total miró al hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a él, empezó a toser y dos de sus dientes llegaron al suelo; una punzada sintió en su cabeza y otra y otra, hasta que se transformo en un dolor inigualable, aferrándosela llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho.

-Hey chico-le habló con voz baja al notar su dolor y confusión-¿Te encuentras bien?-tuvo que esperar un poco por la respuesta.

-No-contesto con voz sumamente suave-me duele la cabeza.

-Ven, te llevaré al hospital- su asentimiento fue más que suficiente.

Mientras conducía no dejaba de agradecer que el muchacho estuviera vivo, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho que hubiera salido del estado vegetal.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Stuart-¿Y Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde está Paula?

-Wow, espera chico, te explicaré-Hizo un pausa para responder todas las preguntas- Bien, por orden: Soy Murdoc Niccals, accidentalmente te atropellé, perdiste un ojo y quedaste en estado vegetal por castigo tengo que cuidarte, tenía ganas de salir y te traje conmigo, tu novia está trabajando y me matara cuando sepa que te traje conmigo y que perdiste dos diente y el ojo que te quedaba.

-¡Vaya! Me salvaste.

-¿Qué?-eso hacía que Murdoc se preocupara por el estado mental del tipo.

-Sí, estaba en estado vegetal gracias a su imprudencia he vuelto a un estado normal.

-Lo que digas chico.

Al llegar al hospital los doctores se impresionaron al ver a Stuart Pot caminando, cuando él hombre que le acompañaba les explico decidieron hacerle una serie de exámenes con la finalidad de detectar cualquier anomalía. Mientras tanto una desesperada Paula recorría inmaculados pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde vio a aquel idiota sin higiene y pervertido, cuando llego a su asiento lo acorralo y tomo entre sus delicadas manos el cuello de su sucia camisa.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Stuart?!-estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera dio tiempo a Murdoc para que le respondiera-¡Eres un maldito irresponsable! ¡No puedes poner en peligro la vida de los demás cuando es la tuya la que no vale!- Esa fue la última gota que rebaso el vaso, de todos los insultos que le había dicho ese fue el más hiriente, así que decidido levantó su mano dispuesto a golpearle pero una voz suave e inocente le interrumpió.

-Hola Paula.

-¿Stuart?-estaba en shock, no podía creer que su novio hubiera salido del estado vegetal.

-Sí, Murdoc me salvo gracias a él ya soy normal- le dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido por lo que acababa de decir, pasaron unos segundos hasta que reacciono y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza.

Después de la confusión decidieron ir los tres al apartamento y avisar a los padres de Stu la buena noticia, una vez allí después de hablar un poco Murdoc les hablo de sus deseos de formar una banda, su sorpresa fue tal cuando el chico le dijo que le gustaría pertenecer a una banda.

-¿Qué talento tienes?

-Sé cantar y tocar el teclado, el trabajar en una tienda de instrumentos tiene sus ventajas-contesto de manera sueva y al acordarse de Paula añadió-Paula toca la guitarra muy bien.

-Perfecto, si crees que cantas bien traeré mí bajo mañana y veremos qué tal, a ver si funciona de todos modos, te debo unos dientes.

-En realidad soy yo el que te debo a ti, me salvaste.

-Como quieras chico.

-Stu ¿Crees que funcionara?- le interrogó Paula no segura aun si confiar en ese satanista.

-Sí, te lo aseguro amor-le tranquilizo mientras le tomaba la cara con sus manos.

-Si es lo que quieres te apoyare.

-Bien basta de cursilerías, vendré mañana si todo sale bien solo nos faltaría un baterista y una canción.

-¿Canción? Espero yo tengo una- y dejándolos algo confundidos fue apresuradamente a su habitación y volvió con lo que parecía ser papel higiénico- La escribí hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así cariño?

-Solo dos semanas amor.

-Hace tres semanas, se llama Ghost Train.

-La leeré, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Murd.

-Adiós chico.

Al día siguiente se reunieron en la noche para probar los talentos de cada quien, así saber si tendrían alguna esperanza como banda musical. Stuart cantó un viejo tema de The Beatles "Please Please Me" dando a conocer así una voz angelical y clara, dando toques en su teclado hacia una armonía perfecta; en ese instante algo le dijo a Murdoc que esta vez tendría éxito y se intensifico cada vez más cuando escuchó un buen solo de guitarra que tenía un parecido impresionante a los hecho en su época por Eddie Van Halen.

-¿Y tú no nos mostraras como tocas el bajo?-le cuestiono Paula.

-Oh claro que sí y se los mostraré con la melodía que compuse con la canción de 2D.

-¿Quién es 2D?

-Tú, tienes la apariencia de un músico pero no el nombre y 2D te queda bien sería algo así como _Dos Desgracias._

-Me gusta, bien escuchemos.

Y después de hacerlo trabajaron en algunos arreglos para la canción decidiendo así presentarse en un local de aficionados. Después de un mes, seis presentaciones y tres canciones más en su repertorio decidieron conseguir baterista y darle un nombre a la banda. En una de sus tantas salidas nocturnas Murdoc se encontró a un chico negro, alto y gordo tocando una batería para unos amigos, se quedo sorprendido al ver su gran talento y sus buenos trucos, decidió esperarlo, lo convencería de unirse a la banda. Después de una hora aproximadamente termino de tocar, se acercó a él a ver si podía convencerlo, estaba decidido necesitaban un baterista y lo quería a él.

-Hola-le dio un saludo seco.

-Emm…hola-le devolvió el saludo dudando un poco.

-Soy Murdoc Niccals líder de una banda que recién está comenzando pero vamos muy bien, quería proponerte un negocio.

-Escucho-el tipo no le inspiraba mucha confianza pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Murdoc le invito un café y procedió a explicarle todo y narrar la historia (algo alterada) de cómo se conocieron sus compañeros y él.

-¿Te interesa?

-Sí, solo dime a donde ir y allí estaré.

-Muy bien, ve a esta dirección-anoto la dirección del apartamento en una servilleta y se lo dio.

-Estaré allí sin falta.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-y con un apretón final de manos se retiró.

-_Esta es una muy buena oportunidad Russel_-escucho en su cabeza una voz con acento norteamericano.

-Losé Del, por eso acepte, aparte no se ve muy normal que digamos, así que es posible que encajemos bien.

-_Así se habla viejo._

Al día siguiente Russel se había integrado a la banda y al parecer fue una buena idea, los chicos les caía bien y quién sabe, en una época donde las bandas inglesas triunfaban tal vez tendrían éxito. El tiempo fue pasando, cobrando cada vez más popularidad con sus canciones con sentido y ritmo a la vez, así fue como un día de octubre de mil novecientos noventa y siete cuando tocaban en un bar a las afueras de Londres Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett les propusieron ser sus representantes y sacarlos del anonimato que estaban sumergidos por ahora, alegaron que una banda tan buena tenía el derecho a que se les conociera y aun más en una época donde la buena música pop moría lentamente y se llenaba de niñitos sin imaginación.

-Pero necesitamos un nombre-sacó a relucir Damon el detalle de que aun necesitaban un nombre.

-Gorilla-dijo 2D.

-Me gusta cara de simio, se escucha bien.

-Vayan mañana a esta dirección y firmaremos el contracto-un apretón de manos entre ellos basto para que el buen presentimiento de Murdoc Niccals cobrara más fuerza aún.

Ese día se levantaron temprano y se reunieron en el apartamento de la pareja para partir hacia la casa de Damon Albarn donde hicieron legal el acuerdo.

-Bien chicos Gorilla será un de las bandas más famosa del mundo- les dijo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, he de decir que tratare de actualizar dos veces por mes, ya que empezaré la universidad y quiero entregarles un buen trabajo, porque como fans se merecen un fanfic impecable.

Si hay algún error temporal, gramatical, ortográfico por favor díganme y no les dé miedo de hacerme críticas constructivas, ya que eso me hará una mejor escritora y les entregare una mejor historia.

Gracias por haber leído.

**PD: Puse que empezaron en el año 1997 porque Noodle se unió a ellos en 1998.**


	2. Las Cosas Buenas Vienen en Paquetes Pequ

Hola, Segundo Capítulo recién salido del horno.

**Disclaimer: ****Gorillaz pertenece exclusivamente a Damon Albarn y Jamie****Hewlett, su historia, sus escenarios y su mundo completo. Hago está publicación sin fines de lucros y solo por placer.**

* * *

Las Cosas Buenas Vienen en Paquetes Pequeños…o En Cajas de FedEx

Dos meses después Murdoc llevó a su banda y a sus representantes a su nuevo hogar: Estudios Kong, aunque hubo muchas preguntas al respecto y negativas a vivir en un lugar tan…inquietante, podría se la palabra, pero al final termino convenciéndolos; así que pronto estaban haciéndolo más "cómodo" o por lo menos intentándolo, mientras lo hacían descubrieron que al anochecer los zombis hambrientos invadían la propiedad lo que aterro de sobremanera a Paula y Russel, y fascino por igual a 2-D. Cada uno había elegido un cuarto y decoraron a su gusto, mientras Murdoc se quedo a vivir en su Winnebago.

Mientras más convivían mejor se llevaban, excepto Paula. No le gustaba vivir allí, su humor empeoraba con el pasar del tiempo haciendo imposible su estadía en lugar a los demás, a causa de esto la relación con su novio se deterioraba poco a poco, nunca se imagino vivir de es modo así que para alejar un poco el estrés empezó a consumir calmantes, cada día aumentaba la dosis un poco más llegando a un estado irreconocible. Una noche mientras recorría los pasillos con aparente tranquilidad vio a Murdoc solo en ropa interior entrar a los baños, por su mente paso la idea tentadora de seducirle, sería una gran broma para los chicos, sin más le siguió.

-Hola-dijo en un tono sugerente y con paso sensual se dirigía hacia donde estaba, él entendió lo que quería, sin remordimiento alguno la beso apasionadamente, la chica se impresiono pero no pudo evitar responderle, la pasión que emanaba era mucho más fuerte, sin pensarlo se entrego.

Russel y 2D iban por los pasillos hablando acerca de una nueva mezcla que Del quería probar, tan enfrascados en la conversación estaban, que ni cuenta se habían dado que estaban en el corredor del baño hasta que escucharon ruidos salir de este, curiosos se aproximaron con las intenciones de descubrir que pasaba ahí.

-Paula-susurró dolido, sentía como poco a poco todo se venia abajo, al ver la cara de su novia o mejor dicho ex-novia pudo darse cuenta de que no era una pesadilla que era real-Tendrás que irte-le dijo y después se fue a su habitación. Russel le dirigió una mirada como si fuera más despreciable que un zombi y acto seguido se acerco a Murdoc y le golpeo de lleno en la nariz aplastándola aún más.

Tiempo había pasado ya desde la expulsión de Paula, así que empezaron a buscar un nuevo guitarrista. Decidieron hacerlo de la manera habitual: un anuncio, y atendían personas interesadas en ingresar, mientras esperaban Murdoc leía el borrador por teléfono:"Fenómeno mundial busca guitarrista para dominación mundial. Bla, bla, bla. BSDH requerido. No se permiten hippies, etc..." Ni siquiera había colgado cuando unos golpes se escucharon, estaba desconcertado al ver una caja de diez pies con calcomanías de FeDex por todas partes, al terminar de meterla en el estudio la abrió para ver que podía contener dándose un gran susto al ver saltar una pequeña niña japonesa con una Les Paul diciendo cosas que no entendían, al notar esto la pequeña empezó a tocar produciendo así, un sonido similar a diez mil demonios gritando en árabe; al terminar hizo una reverencia. Los chicos quedaron maravillados, el líder les dio a entender que el puesto ya estaba tomado al mandar a los demás al demonio.

-Murdoc ¿Seguro que nos quedaremos con ella?-pregunto Russel con voz suave.

-Claro que sí, llegó directo acá.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos?

-Está bien-gruño para luego dirigirse a la niña dispuesto a hablarle de una forma más suave a lo que acostumbraba- Amor ¿Tienes familia? ¿De dónde vienes?

-¡Noodle!-fue lo único que les respondió, se miraron entre sí sin saber si les decía su nombre o tenía hambre.

-¿Hablas inglés?-la pequeña movió su cabeza negativamente, dando a entender que no les entendía.

-¡Noodle!-volvió a repetir.

-Creo que tiene hambre-dijo Russel- llevémosla a la cocina a ver. Ven pequeña.

Ya en la cocina le mostró unos emparedados para saber si les gustaba, ella los señalo e hizo un movimiento afirmativo y así le fue enseñando cada uno de los ingredientes; mientras lo comía junto con un vaso de leche trataron de seguir con las preguntas.

-¿De dóndes vienes?-esta vez fue 2-D que inicio el interrogatorio, al notar que la pequeña le veía sonrojada y confundida pensó en exponer un poco más fácil su duda-¿Tokio?-recibió un movimiento negativo de su parte-¿Kioto?-misma respuesta-¿Hiroshima?- igual-¿Osaka?

-¡Yes!

-¡Bien!-le felicito Russel-Ahora ¿Tienes familia?-solo se le quedo viendo esperando alguna otra pista-¿Papá, Mamá?-se paró un momento y busco una hoja y un lápiz e hizo un dibujo con tres personas dando a entender que era una familia y se lo mostró. Ella pareció entender y negó-Así que no tienes familia-se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras ella terminaba con su bebida-Chicos-les llamo-no creo que recuerde algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó 2D.

-Se ve confundida cuando le preguntas algo, hace una pausa, como si tratara de recordar.

-Tal vez sea porque no habla nuestro idioma.

-No si le das todas la señales (como hicimos) entiende, pero espera un momento con la mirada algo perdida.

-Puedes que estés en lo cierto-razono Murdoc- y es un punto más para quedárnosla, ni siquiera sabrá a donde ir.

-Está bien-consintió el baterista-pero hay que comprarle ropa y todo lo que necesita.

-Puede quedarse en el cuarto de Paula, hay una cama-dijo el vocalista-así no tendremos que comprar una.

-Está bien, iremos al centro comercial.

-Espera Murds, hay que darle un nombre.

-Puede ser Noodle.

-Cara de simio tiene razón.

-Noodle, bienvenida a Gorilla.

-Gorillaz-pronuncio con una gran sonrisa.

-Suena bien, pues bienvenida a Gorillaz pequeña, ven iremos a comprarte algo de ropa-Russel le dio la mano y ella feliz la tomo.

Al llegar decidieron ir a una tienda de niños donde ella les indico que tipo de ropa le gustaba, en esa sección no tuvieron mucho problema pero al escoger la ropa interior pidieron ayuda a una de las empleadas, la cual miraba raro el hecho de que tres hombres estuvieran solos con una niña extranjera que al parecer no hablaba; lo último que compraron fueron los zapatos, ya listos pensaron en dar una vuelta. Mientras lo hacían la pequeña se fijo en una juguetería y señalando con el dedo les indico que quería ir ahí; al estar frente a la vitrina les señaló un mono café de peluche con grandes ojos azules, la pequeña Noodle los miró con una expresión de ternura y anhelo así que no tuvieron más remedio que comprarlo.

Regresaron a Kong después de comer y arreglaron las cosas de la nueva integrante en la habitación acordada, después de eso empezaron a ver una película de terror en la televisión, a pesar de que Russel les había dicho que tal vez sería fuerte para la niña ver "Jack El Destripador" a lo cual alegaron que como no entendía seguro se quedaba jugando con su mono (no lo había soltado desde que lo adquirieron); sin embargo le llamo la atención y se sentó entre Murdoc y 2D, al poco tiempo estaba tapándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos pero su orgullo no la dejo llorar o quejarse. Después de haber terminado el baterista les dijo que debían bañar a la pequeña antes de acostarla.

-¿Bañarla?-dijeron al unísono confundidos.

-Pero es una niña, no puedo bañar a una niña.

-Debe tener ocho años D.

-Entonces ya se puede bañar sola.

-No lo sé –suspiró para después dirigirse a la pequeña que los veía esperando- Ya es hora de dormir y hay que bañarte cariño-La llevaron a los baños a ver si entendía y al parecer si lo hizo, ya que señalo la bañera.

Después de el baño estaban tratando de hacerla dormir pero al parecer todavía tenía mucha energía, trataron de explicarle que ya era tarde y una niña tan pequeña no debería desvelarse pero ella les rebatía en japonés; en todo el transcurso hizo que el bajista la cargara a caballo, que 2-D jugará con el mono y que Russ la cargara en brazos. Después de aproximadamente unas tres horas lograron por fin que se dormiría, sonrieron al ver la cara de angelito que tenía, cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones.

Ya pasadas la tres de la mañana Noodle se despertó sobresaltada, escuchaba muchos ruidos a fuera y con miedo a que fuera ese hombre malo de la televisión abrazó aun más fuerte a su juguete y se armo de valor para salir, recordaba que el cuarto del hombre grande "Ros" creía pensar se pronunciaba su nombre, quedaba en el mismo piso que el de ella; salió sigilosa y emprendió la búsqueda de uno de los hombres graciosos que la acogieron en su hogar, no recordaba nada pero ellos la habían tratado bien, seguro eran su familia, un poco extraños si pero se veían que eran buenos. Llego a una puerta donde se escuchaban salir fuertes ronquidos, toco suavemente pero no recibió respuesta, en ese momento se escuchó como si un ejercito estuviera movilizándose afuera lo que aterro aun más a la pequeña japonesa así que le dio una patada e inmediatamente "Ros" apareció con un pantalón negro de pijama y una camiseta blanca, quién al no ver a nadie dirigió su vista al piso; se le hizo extrañó ver a la niña hay parada con su mono fuertemente abrazado, no hicieron faltas palabras ni señales para darse cuenta que estaba asustada la cargo en brazos, ya mañana les diría a los chicos que tenían que evitar que ella viera ese tipo de películas.

Una semana había pasado desde que la pequeña nipona se había unido a la banda, se adapto bien y aunque la barrera del idioma era muy fuerte eso no evitaba que se pudieran entender bien, ella le trajo a Estudios Kong un poco más de luz y aunque el macabro bajista trataba de restarle importancia, muy en el fondo no podía negar que la pequeña le parecía adorable y le sacaba más de una sonrisa cuando la veía caminar por todos lados con el mono; aunque por más adorable que fuera no podían negar que también tenía una carácter muy fuerte, ya les había gritado cuando peleaban por alguna tontería (según ella), también el hecho de que disfrutara burlarse del hombre de piel verde. Ese jueves tenían previsto una reunión con Damon y Jamie, hablarían de las canciones y le presentarían a la nueva integrante. Ya llevaban un rato hablando cuando Damon pregunto cuándo les iban a presentar al guitarrista, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que Noodle no estaba hay, exaltados se pusieron a gritar su nombre como locos.

-¿Quién es Noodle?-pregunto extrañado Damon.

-Es la nueva guitarrista.

-¿Se perdió?-la situación les tenían aun más confundidos.

-¡Tiene ocho años! ¿Cómo la perdimos de vista?-Russel caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de recordar dónde la vio por ultima vez.

-Esperen ¿Contrataron a una niña?-les preguntó Jamie.

-Después les explicamos.

En ese momento Damon decidió ir a la cocina aun con la idea de que habían integrado a una niña, esos tipos podrían ser unos genios pero eran algo raros.

-¡Konnichi wa!- fue tal el susto que soltó el vaso de agua y algo alterado se volteo hacía la fuente del saludo, impresionado quedó al ver a la niña que aquellos estaban buscando.

-Hola-le saludo y notó que ella le miraba fijo y dijo más cosas no entendibles, el opto por llamar al resto de la banda para que le explicaran la situación. Después de decirle a Noodle que no se volviera a desaparecer (aunque dudaban que les hubiera entendido).

Les explicaron a sus representantes todo lo que les preguntaron y le relataron parte de lo que había pasado en la semana.

-Si no tiene a donde ir yo no veo problema que se la queden-dijo Jamie-aparte es muy linda-añadió sonriéndole.

-Lo que tiene de linda lo tiene de diabilla. No podemos salir con ella ¡Siempre quiere algo!-se quejó el líder.

-No mientas Muds, sabes que te agrada.

-Si lo que digas "Ros"-finalizó burlándose de la manera que la joven guitarrista le llamaba.

-Les vendrá bien algo de responsabilidad chicos.

-¡Oye!-reclamó 2-D- Nosotros somos responsables.

-Sí, claro. Miren ahora tienen a una pequeña señorita creciendo con ustedes, le tendrán que dar un buen ejemplo y una buena educación, cuando aprenda inglés claro está. Tienen que ser más discretos con sus relaciones no la vayan a traumar y vigilarla siempre.

-Damon, vamos lo harán bien. Pero de todos modos les vigilaremos.

A la banda eso no le gusto mucho pero tenían que aceptar que en parte tenían razón y aunque les había ido bien esa semana tenían que pensar en lo que harían cuando fuera creciendo.

Esa noche Noodle se había quedado dormida viendo pokemón (habían logrado subtitularlo a japonés), en ese instante Murdoc pasó por ahí y al notar que no estaba abrigada pensó que con el frío se podría enfermar, tomó una cobija que siempre tenían encima del sofá y la abrigo bien después no pudo evitar acariciar su cabecita, mientras Russel y 2-D se reían a lo lejos.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, me alegra que la historia este siendo bien aceptada.

He de ser sincera: Me divertí como nunca con este capítulo, aunque se me hizo muy difícil escribir la primera página, de hecho comencé escribiendo la parte de Noodle y después la de Paula, traté de justificar su comportamiento con las pastillas, más adelante sabrán de las amenazas y de la vida antes de Gorillaz de Russel y Murdoc, junto con una conversación interesante con la mamá de 2-D y Jamaica.

Cualquier error que vean háganmelo saber y lo corregiré al instante.

R-R

Gatty8: Me alegra que te guste y se te haga interesante.

Luna Tsukino-Sama: Gracias por la corrección, yo tenía esa duda y lo pensé mucho antes de poner la ultima línea. En fin gracias por leer.

SaraMilla: Gracias, tratare de que la historia sea lo más fiel posible, pero con ciertos retoques.

Luna Gótica: ¡Lunita de mi corazón! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer y creo que te gustara aún más.

Se despide BlackieDream.


End file.
